Complejo de inferioridad
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Spoilers Escena del 7 año ¿Quién más sino Ron podría ser el protagonista? ¿Quién más sino ella puede provocar la inferioridad? Parece que Ron tendrá que resignarse a ser el segundo en algo más. Pero quizás no esta vez. Oneshot cortísimo


**¡Hola!**

**Volví, luego de un tiempo muy largo. Este fic es cortísimo, pero quizás encuentren algo que valga la pena en él. De todos modos, no les tomará mucho tiempo leerlo. No llega a ser un honesto hecho y derecho, pero tampoco es un drabble. Más bien es una "instantánea" la foto de unos minutos, sin el contexto adecuadamente explicado.**

**Después de toda una sequía de verano, las ideas me afloraron y me estorban a cada momento, de suerte que tengo que ir anotándolas por ahí. Así que pronto tendrán noticias mías.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

_**Complejo de inferioridad**_

- Supongo que en esto también soy el segundo.- repentinamente, Ron se dio vuelta y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, como si ese gesto y cerrar los ojos con fuerza pudieran detener sus sentimientos.

- ¿Qué?- susurró Hermione, aún totalmente atontada por la felicidad, y con la mirada y sonrisa más radiante jamás vista.

- Sé lo de Vicktor. Me imagino que Ginny te lo contó el año pasado. ¡Sé que te besaste con Krum!- La enfrento, entristecido.

- Oh, Ron, no vayas a reprocharme esto ahora. Después de todo, yo tampoco soy precisamente tu primer beso.- Hermione recordó con una muesca de asco a Lavender. En otro momento hubiera respondido agresivamente, pero hoy no, hubieran discutido… Aunque Hermione se veía venir otra discusión de todos modos.

- ¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡No sabes como me arrepiento de eso! Y por eso me da bronca, porque si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde, ese hubiera sido nuestro primer beso. ¡Pero esto es otra cosa más lo que soy el segundo!-

- ¡Oye, yo no soy una carrera haber quién llega primero!- medio lo regaño la castaña.

- ¡Ya lo sé que no! ¡Pero de veras me hubiera gustado serlo!-

Hoy no. No esta vez. Ron, el chico al que quería desde primer año, la había besado y le había declarado su amor. No iba a dejar que una estúpida pelea le arruinará el momento.

Tendría que decírselo. ¡Pero él se enfadaría mucho más! Quizás… Sí, quizás fragmentar la información sería lo adecuado…

- Si te consuela, Vicktor no fue al primer chico que bese.- su piel se volvía más y más rojiza, aunque no tanto como las orejas de Ron.

- ¿¿Qué? ¿¿Ahora vas a contarme con cuántos chicos anduviste mientras yo reunía valor para declararmete?- No estoy segura si existe esa palabra, pero la idea se entiende.

- No, no mal entiendas.- Lo tomo del brazo y lo miro suplicante.- Yo… -

El asunto iba de mal en peor. Tenía que hacer algo. ¡Por Dios! ¿Ella, Hermione Granger, preocupándose tanto por un chico? Bueno, no era cualquier chico. Era su chico. Era su Ron.

"_Todo por la paz es peligroso" _le había dicho su madre.

Pero, ya que estaba… Todo no parecía demasiado.

¿Por qué será que nunca escuchamos a nuestras madres cuando debemos?

- ¡Espera, escúchame! Fue durante las vacaciones antes del cuarto curso… -

- ¡Entonces fue con un _muggle_!- Ron sonaba extrañamente furioso. En labios de Draco, la exclamación no hubiera resultado tan desubicada.- Al menos yo pensaba que era especial, comparándome con un muggle.-

- ¡Ron, eso es muy ofensivo! ¡Te recuerdo que yo soy de familia muggle!- Ahora le estaba costando mucho contenerse. - ¡Y no! ¡No fue con un muggle!-

- Tienes razón, fue ofensivo. Pero entonces fue con un mago… con Harry o con alguno de mis hermanos… - El pelirrojo repaso mentalmente todos los magos con los que se podría haber topado Hermione en sus vacaciones.

- Prométeme que no te enojaras.- La chica lo tomo de ambos brazos e hizo que él la mirara a los ojos.

- Ya estoy enfadado.- respondió él.

- Por favor, no me hagas decirte esto.- suplico ella.

- Quiero saberlo.- porfió el chico.

- Esta bien. Tu fuiste al primer chico al que bese.- corrió la vista rápido, avergonzadísima.

- Eso no es cierto. Lo recordaría.- replico rápidamente el muchacho.- Por favor, pudiste haber intentado algo mejor.-

- No es una mentira. Una noche estaba tan preocupada por todo esto de los mortífagos que no podía dormirme. Baje a tomar un vaso de agua a la cocina de La Madriguera y te vi. Te habías quedado dormido en el sofá. En realidad, parecía que te habías ido a dormir al sofá…- Ella se sonrojaba más y más.- Y fue demasiado tentador. Por suerte no te despertaste, porque si no… Esa es la verdad. Tómala o déjala.- Rogó para sus adentros que la tomara.

Ron la miro y entorno los ojos, recordando. ¿Él dormido en el sofá? Trato de recordar. Una vez, después de los Mundiales… El espíritu en el desván hacia mucho ruido… Él tampoco podía dormir… Harry roncaba…

Levanto la vista y miro el rostro angustiado de Hermione. Le sonrió y la apretujo entre sus brazos, levantándola en vilo varios centímetros del suelo.

- Ya que te armaste de valor, yo también debería confesarte algo… - dijo después de otro dulcísimo beso.- Creí que lo había soñado. Fue el más hermoso de mi vida.-

- En esto no eres el segundo. Siempre fuiste el primero.-

- Bueno, mira las cosas de la vida, siempre envidie la capacidad de Harry para dormir bajo cualquier circunstancia.-

- No tienes nada que envidiarle. A él no lo bese mientras dormía.-

FIN

Bueno, es un RW/HG bastante típico. Para variar no los hice sufrir por culpa de terceros.

No se me ocurre que más decir. Es un fic bastante común y eso me decepciona un poco de mi misma (Supongo que todos los que escribimos queremos creer que descubrimos América en cada frase.) Pero me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza y estorbando, así que tuve que sacarlo. Como excusa final, lo escribí en una hora nomás, sin mis interminables correcciones.

Bueno, ojalá le hayas gustado.

Si quieren dejarme su opinión, hay un botoncito allá abajo.

¡Hasta la próxima! Muy pronto, creo. Desgraciadamente para ustedes.


End file.
